1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery cooling structure for a vehicle, which is adopted to cool a battery module arranged under a vehicle body floor part.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery cooling system described in Japanese Patent Application
Publication No. 2006-092805 (JP 2006-092805 A) has an accommodating recess that is formed in the bottom face of a floor of a vehicle so as to accommodate a battery, and a baffle that is provided upstream of the battery in the direction of an airflow (a flow of air that is generated when the vehicle is travelling) and that introduces the airflow into the accommodating recess. The battery cooling system cools the battery with the use of the airflow.
However, in the battery cooling system described above, the airflow introduced into the accommodating recess strikes the battery (battery module). This may affect the motion performance of the vehicle.